1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package.
2. Discussion of the Background
Light emitting devices (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert current into light. One example of an LED is a nitride semiconductor such as a gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor that has a high thermal stability and a wide band gap. The GaN semiconductor can be combined with other elements to fabricate a semiconductor layer emitting green, blue or white light. However, the related-art light emitting device packages including LEDs have a poor heat emission efficiency.